1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a solar cell having a dopant layer of a selective structure and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy resources such as oil or coal are expected to be exhausted, an interest in alternative energy resources for replacing the oil or coal is increasing. In particular, a solar cell that directly converts or transforms solar energy into electricity using a semiconductor element is gaining attention.
In a solar cell, a p-n junction is formed by forming at least one dopant layer in order to induce photoelectric conversion, and an electrode electrically connected to an n-type dopant layer and/or a p-type dopant layer is formed. In order to enhance properties of the dopant layer, a selective structure having portions with different doping concentrations is suggested. However, so as to form the dopant layer of the selective structure, a predetermined mask is used or a doping process is performed several times. That is, a process for manufacturing the dopant layer of the selective structure is complicated, and thus, productivity is low.